The present invention relates to a support structure for an IC package to obtain a reliable electric connection and, more specifically, relates to an IC package support structure utilizing coupling means.
When an electric connection is provided by superposing a flat IC package on an IC socket piece, since the conductors of the IC package are merely laid on the contacts of the IC socket, the superposition of the IC package and the IC socket which is maintained by a lid member provided on the IC socket is the only thing maintaining a reliable contact between the contacts and the conductors.
A conventional lid member disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. Sho 57(1982)-83680, is pivotally permanently attached to an IC socket by inserting a metallic pin into one end of the socket, allowing both sides of the base end of the lid member to admit the two ends of the metallic pin, and calking the ends of the metallic pin. The conventional support structure, therefore, entails the disadvantages that very difficult manipulation is required for attaching the lid member pivotally to the socket piece by preparing and utilizing the metallic pin as a separate part, thereby increasing the number of processes and the manufacturing cost, that there is a fair possibility of the metallic pin being loosened and deformed, thereby preventing the support lid from being smoothly rotated and from fulfilling its function precisely, and that since the support lid cannot be detached from the socket substrate it is necessary to pack up the parts after disassembly and it is difficult to assemble the parts at the scene of installation of the socket.